My Precious Prince
by Autobot Alythia
Summary: (Fantasy/Medieval AU) As head Knight and Captain, Eric Slingby was assigned to watch over and guard young Alan Humphries at a young age, vowing to protect him at all costs. However, as the years go by, the Knight Captain starts to feel forbidden feelings for the Prince, feelings that are not allowed, forbidden, and the young Prince feels the same for his beloved knight.


**Hey everyone! Yeah, so...I put my other stories on hold for now, cause this one idea will NOT leave my head, and I just need to start this story before I forget it, cause its gonna be an epic one, or at least I hope. Anyways, this story will have the Slingphries pairing, and for those who don't know, its Eric Slingby X Alan Humphries, my OTP of all time. They seriously don't get enough love, and they just need a story on them that doesn't end all sad like it does in the musical, THEY NEED LOVE. So, here is this AU story of them!**

 **And yes, they are all mortals in this...well, all except for one, but you will find out which one is immortal soon enough, if you haven't guessed already.**

 **And also, I am posting this on my DA account as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF THIS FANDOM!**

* * *

A long time ago, there was a vast and powerful Kingdom, ruled by a King and Queen. Now, the King and Queen were feared by their enemies, and yet, at the same time, well loved by the people of their kingdom. It was rare that anyone wanted to attack the kingdom, for they knew just how dangerous attacking this particular kingdom could be, especially with the allies the kingdom had to help defend them and attack, but of course, as such, wars still broke out, and though there have been quite a few close calls, they always won out over their enemies.

And, there was one soldier, knight, who far surpassed any other of the warriors that followed the King and Queen's orders. This man was ruthless out on the battlefield, taking down foe after foe, having of gathered many scars of various wounds given to him from the fights he's been in, and it was easy to see why he was pointed the Head Knight, or Captain.

This man was Eric Slingby.

A man in his prime, in his mid twenty's, he was in top physical form, had many years of training and battle experience fighting all sorts of foes, whether they be human or not. You name it, he's slain it. He's been at the high positions of Knight Captain for years now, guarding and protecting the King and Queen, taking his job very seriously. And yet, when he was off the clock, so to speak, he was actually quite a laid back, easy going fellow. He enjoyed to head to the local taverns and just drink to his hearts content, and just overall knew how to have a good time.

And, not to mention, he was highly popular in the romance department of things. Sure, he'd gone out with quite a few men and woman ever so soften, but, he never really stayed with them long. He was on the look out for that special someone, that one person whom he'd feel that connection with, who'd he feel true love for, to spend the rest of his life with. But, so far, he'd had no suck luck finding that right person before.

But that was to change.

You see, years ago, the King and Queen had a son, a young Prince, going by the name of Alan Humphries, and oh, was he an adorable little Prince. He was more on the shy side of things, though he was very polite, always doing as was told, never once speaking back or against his parents. Really, the perfect child.

A child that Eric Slingby had been sworn to protect, at all costs, even with his life.

He remembered when he was in his teens, when he'd begun to really make a name for himself as a Knight, when he had first met little Alan, just a toddler, hiding behind his mother's legs, shyly poking his head around and looking up to Eric with such stunning green eyes, and that mop of messy brown hair. Really, an adorable kid. The Queen stepped aside, gently ushering her son towards Eric, though Alan was clearly highly nervous about meeting this new man.

Eric couldn't help but to chuckle, as he knelt down, grinning to him. "Heh, hey there little squirt. So, you're the Prince I've heard so much about, and finally get to meet, eh?" he asked, and Alan just blushed a bit, not speaking, but he nodded his head slowly. Eric chuckled again, reaching out to ruffle Alan's hair, making the young child blush more as he took a step back, quickly fixing his hair. Eric shook his head, amused, before he stood back up, standing straight and at attention to the King and Queen, as the King spoke.

"Eric Slingby, you have shown over the years of your skill as a knight, how brave you are, how far you are willing to go to ensure the safety of the kingdom, and of our people. You have proven yourself to us countless times, and have risen the ranks quickly over the years, faster than anyone has before." he spoke to Eric, before he smiled warmly. "And for this, I give you a new title, one I hope you will honor greatly." he spoke. Eric nodded, and he knelt down, closing his hand into a fist as he placed it over his heart, bowing down before him. "I dub thee, Sir Eric Slingby, our new Head Knight, our Captain. You will be not only in charge of training others under your arm now, teaching them everything you know, so they can be like you, but also..." he paused, and he looked to his son, then back to Eric, "but also, the guard of my son, Alan. You will protect him with your life at all costs, no matter what. Is that understood?" he spoke.

Eric looked up to him, a serious expression on his face. "You have my word and honor as a Knight, my King, that I will protect your son at all costs, this I swear, this I vow." he spoke. The King, satisfied with this, nodded.

"Good, you may rise, Sir Eric." he replied, and Eric stood back up, and his easy going smile was back once more, and he looked back down to Alan.

"Don't you worry kid, you're gonna be well protected under my watch." he smiled to him, and Alan studied him, still being quite shy yet, though, he took a small step to him now, surprising both his parents actually, and then, slowly, a small yet noticeable smile spread on the young child's face.

"...I trust you, Mr. Eric sir." he replied.

It was just those simple words that Alan spoke, that filled Eric with pure determination to protect him. Though, there was something else he felt, lightly tugging at his heart, but, he wasn't entirely quite sure what that was yet. He figured it simply was just the vow he took to protect him.

He'd find out years later what this feeling was.

* * *

As the years passed, Eric and Alan became quite inseparable, and not because of the duty Eric had to keep close to him, but, because they had become actually very good friends. Of course, there was nothing against this, so, the King and Queen happily allowed this blossoming friendship, knowing that it'd only strengthen the protective bond Eric had over Alan. Alan never went anywhere outside of the castle without Eric at his side, faithfully protecting him, and simply just hanging out with him in general.

However, it wasn't until Alan reached the age of 15, when he realized what this growing feeling he had was, the feeling he felt for Alan, currently so strong, it was almost overwhelming him.

Love.

He loved Alan, his precious little Prince...and this proved to be a problem. He knew that he and Alan could never hope to be together, due to the ranks they were. Alan was a Prince, and though Eric held a high title, it still wasn't enough to ever hope to be with Alan...and for a while, he was content with simply just being there for him, protecting him. Long as Alan was happy and safe, then Eric was happy.

But, now...with Alan reaching his eighteenth birthday soon, it was also the time when he'd be expected to marry someone from another kingdom, most likely an alley, to strength their bonds with the other kingdom...and Eric didn't like that, not one bit. Call him a bit possessive, but he's known his Prince for a long time, spent every day with him, knew what he liked, disliked, hated, loved. He knew everything about him, he loved him...and he didn't want to see him married off to someone else. But...what could he do? If he told the King and Queen his thoughts, no doubt they'd not take it too lightly.

And what of Alan's thoughts? He held no clue of the Prince even remotely liked him back, more than a friend, or not. He never asked him, for it was never his place, but still, he had some small glimmer of hope the Prince felt the same, and he held onto that hope like it was his lifeline.

And yet, he knew... one day Alan would be married off, and...what then? Would Eric still go with him? Or would Eric be forced to remain here, never to see his beloved Prince again? It tore his heart in two thinking about ever being separated from him. No, he couldn't let that happen, but, he wasn't sure what to do for now.

But, at least he had a few months to think of a possible solution. For now, though, he had to talk to his Prince. He had to tell him how he felt, and he prayed that Alan loved him back, and if he didn't, well...he hoped that Alan wouldn't think of him differently at least.

Keeping his thoughts focused on the positive, he kept his head held high, eyes narrowing in determination, as he headed off to speak with Alan. He knew that his Prince was getting finished with his lessons for the day, and he always met up with him after, so, he'd meet him at the usual spot, and see where things went from there.

* * *

Alan sighed in relief quietly, grateful the lessons for today were over. Really, this lessons had been going on since he was little, he really didn't think he still needed to take all of these, seemingly in more and more detail each time they happened. He knew everything there was about ruling a kingdom, what was acceptable and what wasn't, everything. He swore he spoke it in his sleep at times, it was annoying really.

But, the lessons were bearable, only because he enjoyed what came after the lessons, and that was spending time with Eric, the Knight Captain, and his own guard. He smiled as he left the room, waiting outside for Eric to arrive. Just thinking about him simply brought a smile to his face, and he enjoyed every moment he spent with him ever since they met. They were wonderful times with him...

...and they could be painful as well.

He frowned slightly, letting out a sigh once more, shoulders drooping a bit. He also had grown very fond over his beloved Knight, more so than he was allowed. He knew what this emotion was, it was love, and he only felt it for Eric, and no other. But, he knew this was highly forbidden though, they were born of two different castes, and he knew they just weren't meant to be together...but how, how he prayed they were, that they could be. At times, he thought about running off with him, just the two of them, starting a life of their own...but, he didn't even know if Eric felt the same.

Sure, he'd managed to catch Eric looking to him with such a deep, passionate expression, that he almost mistook it for love, but...no, it couldn't be...right? It was just a very...strong friendship he felt, wasn't it? Well... Alan wasn't one hundred percent sure, but, he really did hope it was love, and he held onto that hope.

He held no clue Eric felt the same for him, but he'd find out soon enough.

He heard metallic footsteps, and he knew those all too well. He perked up, looking over as he spotted Eric walking over, decked out in his armor of course, as was usual. Alan let a light blush creep onto his face as he looked him over just briefly, for Eric really did look good in that... He shook his head, quickly forcing the thought away, as he smiled up to him. Eric grinned down to him, as was usual, and he ruffling his hair. Alan huffed slightly, fixing it. "Must you do that every time you see me?" Alan asked, and Eric gave a bit of a smirk, which Alan also found highly attractive.

"Of course, I've been doing it for years now, so I ain't gonna stop now." he chuckled. However, he frowned a bit, getting a serious look on his face. "Hey, uh... we need to talk though, I've got something...important, to tell you." he said, and Alan frowned. He hoped it wasn't anything bad. He slowly nodded, and Eric motioned him to follow, as Alan did so, walking along side him as they headed down the long hallway.

They made a few turns, until they made it to the courtyard outside now, and luckily no one else was out here. Eric led Alan over to the bench, helping him sit down, before he sat down next to him. Alan's gaze was entirely focused on Eric, and it made the knight slightly nervous. Well, there was no going back now. He cleared his throat, before he lightly took one of Alan's hands in his own, making a blush form on Alan's cheeks. "Alan... I've been your guard for many years, ever since you were but a little thing." he began now, lightly squeezing Alan's hand, before he continued. "And... I value our friendship we have, so much. I don't want anything to ever break what we have... but..." he paused, hesitating, before used his other hand to lightly cup Alan's chin, tilting his head up a bit more, gazing right back into those deep green gaze, "... I've felt more for you, than just friendship. I, want to be more with you than friends, Alan." he stated, and Alan's eyes widened in shock.

"Eric...what...are you...saying that you...?" he couldn't finish, but Eric sensed what he was asking, and he gave a small smile as he nodded to him.

"Yeah, I am." he said, before he let out a quiet sigh, closing his eyes, then reopening them, and he gave Alan such a loving look, Alan felt his breath hitch in his throat. "...I love you, my Prince...so much." he spoke, or rather breathed those words, so quiet that Alan almost didn't hear, almost, but he did. "I loved you for a while, so much. You're the one, and only, one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I don't protect you anymore because its my job, but because I _want_ to. You mean the world to me. Without you, my beloved Alan, life is meaningless..." he spoke softly, with such emotion, Alan knew he was speaking from the heart. "And... I understand if you do not feel the same, but, I just had to tell you this... I couldn't keep it held back any longer." he said, before he let go of him, moving back slightly. "I hope that-oof!"

Eric suddenly was tightly hugged by Alan, who had his arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him like something fierce, startling Eric for a moment, but then his eyes lit up with hope. "Alan...?" he asked, and Alan moved back slightly, looking up to him, revealing watery eyes, as Alan held the biggest grin he could muster on his face, pure joy in his eyes.

"I-I've been hoping, waiting, to hear you say that, for so long, Eric... I, I love you too... so much..." he spoke, voice cracking just a bit, before he hugged him tightly again. Eric couldn't help it, and he closed his eyes as he hugged him back now just as tightly, holding the Prince close to himself, not daring to let go, afraid this moment would just disappear, vanish.

Then, Eric lightly moved back, cupping Alan's chin once more, giving him quite the alluring smirk now to him. "And now, something I've been wanting to do for a long time now..." he purred to him, before he lent down, placing a passionate kiss onto his lips, of which Alan happily returned, closing his eyes again as he groaned lightly behind the kiss, giving the opportunity for Eric to glide his tongue into his mouth, tasting him, and oh, did his Prince taste wonderful. The kiss wasn't really quite an experienced one on Alan's side, but Eric still enjoyed it anyways, because this was _Alan_ he was kissing, his love...

After a few more minutes of kissing, they both pulled away, taking in breaths of air, and Eric smirked quite proudly at the flustered look Alan had on his face. "Heh, you enjoyed that I take it?" he grinned smugly, and Alan blushed but he nodded, and then he playfully growled and lightly punched his shoulder.

"W-Well don't look so smug about it!" he got out, stuttering just a bit, and Eric just gave a hearty laugh at that.

"Oh my apologies, but you look so adorable like that." he chuckled. Though, he noticed Alan frowned a bit, and thus resulting in Eric's own frown. "Alan...?"

"I...well... I'm happy, no, thrilled, about all of this, but... how can, you know...this, possibly work out? Its not allowed... "Alan spoke, and Eric smiled a bit sadly to him, lightly cupping his cheek.

"Don't worry about that, my precious Prince, we'll find some way to make this work... I vow it."


End file.
